


eleu

by L_arbito



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [5]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: 很烂，别他妈把你的眼睛移过来。
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747288
Kudos: 1





	eleu

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一半的存稿，删本地文件时传上来备份，不知道以后会不会捡起来继续写，但以现在脑子的糟烂状态是没希望了，多半以后不会继续写下去，毕竟以前坑的系列文如今也没再继续。

听说即使戒了毒，海洛因也能给人的脑子带来影响。我觉得有这个可能，毕竟到伦敦之后，哪怕一切快乐照搬自原来，我也不觉得会有以前那么高兴了。其实刚听到这个理论时，我他妈的高兴傻了，并且全身心地选择了相信它。在离开利斯之后，我总觉得自己好像不太完整，缺了一块什么似的，现在我确信了，那一块自我不是因为别人而迷失的，是海洛因的持续作用：！幸福感的削弱。嘿，我就说嘛，现在我幸福得要命，还嫌不开心的话，也只能是因为过去塞进身体里的那堆乱七八糟的玩意儿了。他妈的，这汤真他妈的要命的烫。但感觉上问题不大，我把溅上来的汤汁擦掉，决定就把它叫作处理过了。做饭时想那些有的没的，到底是糟糕的时机。Cecilia前几天出发去加州了，旅游，看看美国；我觉得旅游太麻烦，于是一个人留在家里。不出意外，我的下半生都要囿于这片国土了。灼烧一样的疼痛越来越明显，整齐地散布在汤接触过的皮肤上。我才反应过来，冒泡浓汤吐出来的一大坨液体，也没它看起来那么无害。现在用水去冲或者冰敷可能已经来不及了，我决定继续置之不顾，左右不是大事。Simon和Cecilia的厨艺都棒得要命，而离开Simon后，我没想象的单身那么久，也意味着，我自己做饭的频率远没有以前那么高。技术工作，太久不练习会水平下降，这很正常。

**Author's Note:**

> 发完发现发错地方了，这个是part3的一部分，就这样吧。


End file.
